


Sweet Cream and Hella Jake

by Grubbutts



Series: Mini Fic Jamboree [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cow au, Cows, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: It's milking day, and Dave's gonna get his milk from his sweet cow.





	Sweet Cream and Hella Jake

**Author's Note:**

> How about some Jake English getting milked (my fave boy and a kink I don't usually indulge in? Recipe for success)? ~ Anonymous

Dave chews on the toothpick in the corner of his mouth,taking a step out on his porch and stretching, cracking his joints. Morning mist lightly coats the dewy grass, the rising sun peaking through the trees, shining against the barn. Dee, his little australian shepard, stretches out beside him. She turns in circles and taps her toes against the marked wood.

“Yeah yeah, come on sweetheart let's go.”

He pulls his trusty scuffed boots on, petting Dee before striding on through the grass, soaking the bottoms of his jean's. Dave opens the crooked fence and closes it behind him, walking up towards the barn and sliding the doors wide open. “There we go little ladies, out ya go,” he smirks at the sheep trotting on out into the pasture, Dee following behind to keep an eye on them.

Dave heads on into the barn, dust filtering through the air, his boots scuffing against the straw covered floor. He scratches the stubble on his cheek, stifling a yawn. There's a distinct thunk thunking against the stall door-- someone's getting impatient. 

“Easy there Jake, your stalls got enough scratches as is,” Dave says, unhooking the latch and sliding the door open. Jake's brilliant green eyes greet him as he shakes his head, hair tussling around his horns. His tail swishes back and forth, two furry legs with cloven hooves scraping against the ground, his flopping ears twitching. 

“Mornin there Jakey,” Dave purrs, closing the stall door behind himself and approaching the cow. 

“Mooooorning Strider, I'd say it's a jolly good morning but I've just got about the most pesky of problems,” Jake huffs.

Dave reaches out to comb through Jake's hair, petting his velvet ear, “It's milkin day, sunshine. Bet you're aching, right?” Jake leans into the touch and nods.

“Yes, yes that would be it,” Jake isn't the fastest, but he's sweet and good hearted. But indeed his chest is aching, his pecks a little more plush than usual, his nipples a ruddy red ready to be suckled on. “Dave, Dave you're going to fix this, right?”

The human chuckles and switches the side of his toothpick, nodding his head, “Yes, I'm going to ‘fix this’ Jake. Like I always do, like last week, and the week before that. You know how this goes,” Dave snickers and brushes his hand down Jake's arm. “You gonna let me do that?”

Jake's ears flatten down and he scuffles nervously, but he nods. “Yeah,” he says, moving closer to Dave. It's not hard for him to forget things like this, will perhaps forget is the wrong word, but he ignores it. He has more important things to think about like the fresh grass, Dave's handsome face, Dave's hands, Dave's mouth. “M-moooo,” he lets out softly.

Dave has tucked his toothpick into his pocket, leaning down to wrap his lips around Jake's nipple. His hand presses against Jake's chest, coaxing the milk to flow and drip onto Dave's wanting tongue. It's sweet as always, creamy, and both of them moan from it. Dave unlatches himself from Jake and switches sides, easing the other nipple to drip.

Jake holds onto Dave, ears flopping, letting out soft moos and moans as the pressure in his chest lightens. Soon Jake is ready to be hooked up rp the milking machine, suction cups over his leaking buds as he's pumped almost dry. Dave comforts him with soft pets and kisses. “You're doing well Jake, so good for me. Grade A milk as always,” he hums.

The demure cow flushes but not without a mischievous spark in his eyes. “Is that all I'm good for? Some milk? I must say Dave I was sure you'd feel more for me than that,” he teases, breathing a little heavy between his words. 

“You're right, it's high time you spent the night inside the house i think. Maybe make yourself a nice straw home on my bed or whatever,” Dave sighs, pressing a kiss to Jake's cheek. “if you want, that is,” it's hard to deny his feelings for his sweet cow, adorable and cute, with the most delicious milk. He'd spend all day pampering him if he could.

Jake shudders and leans into Dave's touch, giving his cheek a lick and a kiss back. “In the house? Really? It's a bit cramped and it smells weird though… but I'd like to spend the night with you I think.”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
